Jacketed bullets are well known in the art. Shaping and scoring the tips of bullets and the core or body can provide programmed performance in the sense of petaling or fragmenting upon impact. Such is typically done with suitable dies and machine tools which have repeatable performance but little flexibility, often multiple steps, and certainly the need to retool when a different cut or score pattern is desired.
Prior methods of manufacturing a bullet include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,171,905, 7,162,942, 5,943,749, 5,131,123, and those cited therein and referenced thereby. All of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
It would be desirable to provide ammunition and methods of making ammunition having predetermined and consistent upset configurations, wherein the method of manufacturing is efficient, consistent and flexible and involves fewer steps.